


Like a Boss

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dean Awkward, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, John is a Germ, Underage Masturbation, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is a germ and Sully answers preteen Sam's awkward questions like a boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!

Sam was ten when he first noticed the changes, he was getting taller and developing new characteristics. Any attempt to speak with Dean was rebuffed, the older teen was too embarrassed and reluctant to discuss it. So Sam turned to John and found even less help there, the man had grumbled something about growing up before taking off to the nearest bar.

 

Now Sam sat watching Sully play with their army men and the questions niggled in his head. The other man probably knew how to answer him and Sam knew he wouldn't be judged by his friend.

“Sully?” Sam said tentatively. “Can I ask you something?”

Sully looked surprised and sat beside Sam on his bed . “Sure Sam. You can always ask me anything.”

 

Sam smiled gratefully and leaned against his friend. “Lately I've grown up lots, my dad says so, but no one can tell me what it means or what I should do.”

 

“Okay well what do you need to know sport?” Sully looked curiously at the boy.

Sam bit his lip and asked himself the same question. What did he need to know? It was hard to find an answer to that question, when he wasn’t really sure what was growing up and what wasn’t. Eventually Sam picked out a handful of questions.

“Why am I getting skinnier? I’m eating the same as always, and I’m not growing that much.”

Sully blinked in surprise. “You are growing a bit faster than Dean did, maybe you aren’t eating enough to replace what you burn off when you train?”

“Sam nodded and continued. “What’s a sex god?”

Sully hesitated at that. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Some woman in a bar told her friend that my dad’s a sex god.”

“Well bud that’s not a very nice thing to say about someone; it means he’s very good at making women feel good in a private way.” Sully said with a quirked eyebrow, not believing the woman’s opinion himself.

“My dad didn’t even know them though?”

“Well grown ups don’t always take the time to know each other before they do grown up stuff.” Sully explained patiently, watching Sam absorb every word.

“So my dad is cheating on my mom?”

Sully thought about it carefully. “Not really, your mom isn’t around anymore but your dad is only human; he needs adult contact…..anything else?”

“Well I started wanting something recently and I didn’t know what until the other day…...the other day I walked in on Dean doing stuff, he got real mad and told me I’m not supposed to see that stuff; it’s secret stuff. I kinda tried what I saw Dean doing, something weird happened….and it felt good, but now I want to do it more often but I don’t think I should.” Sam looked up nervously at his friend who just gave him a thoughtful look.

“Why don’t you think you should Sam? If it makes you feel good, no one gets hurt, and Dean does it then it’s probably good.” Sully said calmly.

“Well Dean said it’s secret….so maybe it’s a bad thing that he does….” Sam shrugged awkwardly.

Sully thought it over for a moment before replying. “Have you asked your dad about it?”

“My dad won’t tell me anything….he just goes off and drinks with other adults when I ask him anything.”

Sully pet Sam lightly on the back and nodded sympathetically. “I hear you kiddo, your dad is a germ….I don’t think it’s anything to worry about Sam, maybe Dean’s just embarrassed because you caught him doing something personal?”

Sam looked hopefully at the man. “You think so? Why would he be embarrassed if it’s okay?”

“Well don’t you get embarrassed when someone sees you picking your nose? I think it’s kinda like that.”

Sam nodded understandingly. “I get it…..”

“This stuff is normal man, you’ll grow hair, get taller and sweat a lot. One day you’ll even start liking girls or boys differently; you’ll want to make a special someone feel good like you do to yourself.”

Sam blushed and ducked his head. “Dean said-”

“Dean said the words wrong, he meant that it’s something personal that you don’t share with family.” Sully reassured the boy. “You’re gonna have urges to touch yourself and other people, and as long as you both agree to it there’s nothing wrong.”

“So if I want to keep doing that I can? No one would look at me and know about it or anything?” Sam asked shyly.

“No one would know unless they saw you or you told them; I’m with you all the time and I didn’t notice!” Sully laughed. “Don’t you worry about what other people think of you. Remember that other boys and girls are going through this too.”

Sam nodded in understanding and leaned against his friend. “That makes me feel better Sully.”

“You know I’m pretty proud of how you’re turning out Sam, I think you’ll be a great man someday.” Sully said with a smile on his face. “Is there anything else you need to ask bud?”

“I don’t think so for now...but if I have questions later...?”

“You’re welcome to ask kiddo.” Sully replied with a smile.

He threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders and hugged him warmly. “Thanks for everything Sully, I dunno what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

Sully smiled and rested his cheek on Sam’s head. “Don’t mention it Sam, I’m here as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
